The Year Of The Marauders
by Lhl
Summary: It is another year at Hogwarts and the Marauders are up to no good as are the death eaters in training but all in different ways. Ps. My friend and I wrote this together. Pps: we do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

To anyone else the great hall was a hustle of activity, but Sirius Black found it quite dull today. It was the dry spell that was it. They hadn't pulled a good prank in weeks. The only excitement came from James latest attempts to woo the fair Lily. James was looking rather pathetic today, He had been rejected by Lily so many times now he was ready to give up and move on, though he doubts he could move on at all at this point. Lily by comparison looked absolutely radiant. That is radiant until she caught sight of Snivellus across the hall conversing with Mulciber and Avery.

Narcissa as sitting next to Severus and her sister Bellatrix was on her other side talking to the Lestrange Brothers. She knew she had to hold her head high and believe herself better than the rest but she could see Lily looking this way and sometimes wished she could have it as easy as the girl did. Severus turned to look at Narcissa. "Did you get the potions homework finished Narcissa?" Narcissa looked at Severus ' I got only what I could Severus, Most of it made no sense to me at all." "You just need to study more. It's easy enough once you get the hang of it." Severus said to Narcissa and she just nodded in agreement While her sister Bellatrix had heard and sniggered" Only you would think that Snape. Cissy does well she just does not like to boast which is why she will do well with her Betrothed Lucius."

Severus felt his face grow deathly pale at this news. Last he had heard Narcissa was single. Narcissa looked down at the table in shame, she did not want to marry Malfoy he was worse than Potter and that was saying something. Bellatrix smiled at her sister" She will bring much pride to our family unlike your mother Snape"

"At least I wasn't born out of incest," he muttered under his breath. Narcissa gasped in surprised she knew that her sister would not take that from snape" You want to repeat that Half-blood," she pulled her wand out ready to curse his arse off but her sister Narcissa grabbed her arm and said" Not Here Bella, there are teachers watching us. Privately." She hissed at her older sister. Severus smirked knowing that he was safe for now. Although he was sure to pay for the comment later.

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table chatting away to Mary MacDonald. The girls were always talking. Lily was finding it difficult to relax into the conversation though; she was waiting for Potter to ask her out again so that they could move on through the day to lunch. Remus saw Lily sitting more so alone that normal and walked over to her" Hello Lily may I sit here with you, I have to finish a few things to do with my potions." Of course Remus." Out of the four marauders Lily enjoyed the company of Remus the most. Remus smiled he quite like sitting with lily as it was much quieter" Thanks Lily it's much easier to get my work done here than with the two children down there" Lily looked down the table and sure enough Black and Potter were engaged in a miniature food fight completely understand." Remus shook his head at his friends.  
>James smirked having thrown some scramble eggs at Sirius in hopes to make Lily smile and laugh. "Do you think they'll ever grow up Remus?" Lily was fighting back the giggle that threatened to escape when James managed to hit Sirius full in the face with scrambled eggs which managed to catch in his hair. Remus smirked to himself watching his friends as James hit Sirius with the eggs" I hope so, but at the same time I hope not. Their antics are the only things that get me though some days"<p>

"Well than I hope they never grow up too," Lily knew about Remus' problem. She had known since third year, and she knew that sometimes he just needed a laugh. She had to admire Potter and Black for their ability to make Remus laugh. Remus smiled a sad smile as he looked up to the sky it would be a full moon tonight and he knew it would not be a fun night. "Why thank you Lily, I hope you know they are making up another plan to attempt to woo you again." Obviously," Lily nodded while motioning to some stray egg caught behind his ear. ?" "Aren't they always" Mary asked. She was trying very hard not to laugh when Remus failed to remove the stray eggs. Remus chuckled to himself seeing the egg" Well he roped Sirius into helping him and well we all know how the black in Sirius shows when he attempts to woo a girl. Five galleons say she'll say yes," Mary said placing her bets. It was common enough between them; every time James tried something new the pair would bet. It usually ended with Remus pocketing some money. Mary was convinced that one of these days Lily would agree to go out with him. Remus chuckled to himself" You really think she will say yes Mary?" He looked at her" I'll take your bet. But when you lose don't try and get out of it." "I would never try to get out of it; mainly because I will not lose." Mary states as Lily interrupts her "Does it concern you two that I am right here?""Nope!" Remus chuckled at the antics of Mary" Of Course but we know that will not change your mind. Plus you love us Lily" And I hold out hope that you will say yes," Mary added. "And you like him. You so like him." Remus chuckles to himself.

No one notices James Behind them, he ran a hand through his hair and smirked "'is that so, Then you have to go to hogsmead with me Evans." "That is not so," Lily said with a pointed look towards Mary. "And even if it were I wouldn't have to go to Hogsmead with you." James looked at her" Oh come on Evans one date, you can't resist the Potter Charm" Remus shakes his head laughing at his friends failure. Lily plainly says "Yes" and Mary held out her hand to Remus with a smirk. Remus knew that lily meant yes to the potter charm but said nothing as James began to pump his fist in the air and smile" She said yes" "Yes," Lily repeated then continued. "I can resist the Potter charm because in all honesty it is not that charming." Mary looked completely crestfallen as she reached for her change purse. Lily for her part just set there waiting for James to say something. Remus smirked" I told you Mary, She'd say no."

James face fell slightly" One day Evans you'll have to say yes." Lily smiled at James and said plainly ""No I don't have to say anything."


	2. Chapter 2 The Triangle

**Hey We are back with another chapter. We would like to see some reviews. Tell us what you think should happen maybe it will. Also we do not own Harry Potter**

Snape sat in the common room reading his potions book. Every now and again he would scratch notes inside of the margins. His book was so covered in notes that the text was barely visible anymore. Narcissa walked into the room and sat on the couch pulling out her charms book beginning her charm essay due the next week. "How is the essay coming?" Severus asked without raising his head. Narcissa looked up at Severus and smiled softly" It is ok. Bella has been helping me a bit with practical aspect so that helps. Severus nodded not wanting to talk about her sister. Instead he changed the subject. "Congratulations on the engagement by the way." She frowned at the mention of her engagement" I do not need congratulation on the engagement as it is not something I had wished for." Severus looks at her and says "Oh?"

Narcissa looks to the ground" Lucius is worse that Potter at times. He is a stuck up priss." "Then why did you agree to marry him?" "I did not have choice in my betrothal. Father arranged it with Malfoy's father to bring money to the name and what not." Severus looked at her skeptically "you do have a choice in this" Narcissa laughed" You think the third child of the black house non heir child has a choice at all. With Andy having run off with the mudblood I get stuck with who was supposed to be her betrothed not mine, I do not have a say one bit Snape" Severus looked at her and then to the ground " You could always follow in your sister's footsteps" He said without looking up at Narcissa and almost too low for her to hear. She laughed hearing Snapes response "You think I want to marry a mudblood. If I even so tried if I wanted my father and Bella would both kill me. I value my life much more than that." Severus looked at her and stated" I never said you had to marry a mudblood Narcissa" She looked away" I can't marry anyone other than Lucius Snape, I do not have a say."

"Why not " Snape asked her with genuine curiosity. Narcissa looked at him" Do you know anything about Pureblood. I do not own myself, my father does he can sell me off to be wed to who ever he likes" Severus looked at her and said" I was unaware of that" he looked away from her and keep his thoughts about the similarities with transatlantic slave trade to himself. Narcissa glares at him" that is because of you mother marrying a muggle and dishonoring her family and giving you dirty blood.

"Let's leave my mother out of this, Narcissa, Shall we?" Narcissa rolled her eyes" Why should I. You could have been a choice of my fathers had you had pureblood and the prince titles but your dirty mother had to go dirty herself more and dirty you." Severus did not make any attempt at a verbal response to Narcissa comment about his mother. Instead he picked up his potions book and stormed out of the common room.

Narcissa sighed and put her book down. She knew she upset Severus but it was the truth. She knew if he had Prince Title and pureblood she would be able to wed him and all would be good but instead she was stuck with the prick Malfoy. She closed her eyes for a moment when she heard a voice call out from behind her." Narcissa" the voice barked through the common room " What do you think of my new robes?" his tone made it clear that he did not care about her opinion either way. Narcissa forced a smile and looked at him" They are lovely Lucius; they suit an heir of your statues well." Lucius smirked to himself" Naturally they would" Narcissa nods and then goes back to continue reading her charm book.

Lucius strolled over "What are you doing Cissy" the disdain and curiosity evident in his voice as he took in the charm book that Narcissa was reading. Narcissa did not look up from her book "I am doing my homework" she replied coldly." Why are you doing homework Narcissa? It is hardly necessary anymore". Narcissa looks up and gives Lucius a glare." Some of us like to do well and enjoy reading."

"Why would you want to learn something that you will never have to use" Lucius states as he sits next to her on the couch. "Because I enjoy it Lucius. I like to learn, plus who knows if I will use it or not." Lucius looked at her" You will not be using it in the Malfoy Manor" the statement was final, as if the very idea were preposterous. Narcissa looked at him sharply." No Lucius you do not get to tell me what to do. We are not married yet and I am a Black. I have more money sitting on my name than you do. I am not going to be your little puppet. So do not try and tell me what to do" "That attitude will change when we are wed" and with that Lucius walked out of the room. Narcissa groaned and put the book down. She had no idea how she would ever manage to spend the rest of her life in a home giving an heir to that prick. She could barely stand him now. She would probably kill him in his sleep if he keep this attitude of owning her when they wed.


End file.
